The Missed Call Chronicles 8 Bella Checks msgs
by CullensRuleAll
Summary: This one is just one step closer to finding out what Emmett is planning....read on to find out.


The Missed Call Chronicles 8- Bella checks Edward's Messages

The Missed Call Chronicles 8- Bella checks Edward's Messages

"Bella, is this really necessary?" Edward asked me as he passed his phone to me.

"Yes it is. Every time you check your messages you get this look on your face, and I want to see what's wrong with them!" I protested as I dialed his voicemail.

"Put in your password." He took the phone gently from my hands and quickly put in his password. He handed it back to me and I waited for the messages.

"Edward," Emmett started. "Where is Bella? I need her to bring me one of her bras. Rosalie wouldn't give me hers. Call me back bye." My mouth hung open with horror as I thought about what diluted plan Emmett might be thinking of if he needed one of my bras. I sighed, and moved onto the next message.

"E-D-W-A-R-D!" Emmett spelled out his name; emphasizing each letter.

"I need your hair gel still…and I guess since your not going to get me Bella's bra, I'll just have to come get it myself." My eye twitched. Next message.

"Okay…so I'm not coming over right now. But I will. I WILL!! I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!!" Emmett yelled so loudly that I had to I cover up the receiver.

"Do you see why I don't like you checking my messages?" Edward asked me as I shut the phone and slipped it into my pocket. He walked over to my dresser and bent down to slip his hands underneath it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, regretting the question already.

"Hiding your dresser." He answered automatically. He picked up the dresser with no trouble and walked into the hall.

"And where do you plan on hiding it?" I asked, fearing his answer.

"I'm not sure yet. Where is a big open area you have access to in your house that is out of Emmett's reach?" he asked me, holding the dresser up against his body.

"There isn't one. Can't I just hide my….underwear drawer instead of the whole thing?"

"Fine! Do it the easy way." He answered in a huff. He walked it back into my room and replaced it where it should be. I walked over and removed the top drawer.

"Would the closet be to…obvious?" I asked, trying to hide my underwear from him while holding up the heavy drawer at the same time. He shook his head, and took the whole drawer from me with one hand.

"Not if I shove it under the floor boards…err…just your….you-know-what's." I felt my face flush. I hated discussing the whereabouts of my underwear around Edward. It was _very_ awkward. He set it down the drawer in front of my closet. He opened up the closet, and kneeled down inside. I heard a loud ripping sound.

"Did you have to do it so loudly?" I asked him as he set down a piece of wood by my feet. He reached for my drawer.

"I'll do that…" I said, pulling the drawer away from him. He moved and let me shove my underwear in the ground. I can honestly say: I never thought I would be hiding my bras under my floorboards from a vampire who is making an unknown invention that requires them. When I was done, Edward pulled me out and put the piece of wood back down into place.

"How am I going to get to them?" I asked Edward.

"I didn't think of that. I am over most of the time, so I could open it for you." He said, pursing his lips afterward. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his muscular body.

"I really, _really_ want to know what Emmett is planning." I whispered to him. He chuckled.

"No you don't." just then, we heard Charlie say something.

"He heard me rip the floor up. He is coming up to see what it was." Edward said before I had a chance to ask. He walked over casually to my closet and stepped inside.

"Please put your drawer away before he gets up here." Edward stated as I shut the door on his beautiful face. I almost killed myself shoving the drawer back in the dresser. When I slammed it shut, Charlie knocked on the door.

"Hey, Bells, I heard some sort of big crash…are you alright?" he asked me when he cracked the door.

"Yes, Ch—Dad. I just dropped the dresser drawer when I was pulling it out." I lied. I was getting a lot better at lying strait to Charlie's face. He chuckled.

"Only you. Well, get to bed soon, okay?" I nodded. Then, I heard a loud buzzing sound. My eyes widened as I realized I still had Edward's phone in my pocket. I thought I heard Edward shuffle a bit in the closet.

"What was that?" Charlie asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing." I answered too quickly. I looked over to the closet behind Charlie, and saw Edward open the door silently. He moved his hand for me to throw it to him. I looked from side to side, to tell him no. Only he would know I was shaking my head…hypothetically of course. Charlie took a step towards me.

"That was a cell phone, wasn't it?" he asked me while crossing his arms. Edward clenched his fists.

"Distract him!" he mouthed. I bit my lip for both Edward and Charlie.

"You have _his_"—Charlie said, referring to Edward—"Cell-phone, don't you? Why do you have his cell-phone?" Charlie asked me.

"Oh, right…cell-phone. Edward left it over when he visited earlier. Um…Dad, could you come here for a second?" I said beckoning for him to leave the door. Edward quickly ran down the stairs.

"Please stay quiet, I need to answer this." I lied. I did really want to answer the phone though. The phone buzzed again. Charlie sighed, and then nodded.

"Hello?" I said nervously as I opened the phone.

"BELLA!!" Emmett sang. "What are _you_ doing with Edward's phone?" he chirped.

"He…left it over." I lied…again.

"Ah. I see. So would you mind if I borrowed one of your bras? I need it for the—"

"Yes I would mind. So take that as a no." I interrupted. I heard Emmett scoff; I flinched. That was disturbing.

"Fine, but remember this: just because you said no doesn't mean I won't get one. I WILL GET ONE!! I WILL!! I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!!" He yelled into the phone. The line went dead. I put the phone back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked casually.

"Emmett." I answered, waiting to be interrogated.

"What did he want?"

"He just wanted to know where Edward was."

"Then why did you say you would mind? And why did I hear him yell 'I will not be silenced'?"

"Uh…because he wanted to know if I would mind if they took me hunting with them." I almost said like a question.

"Why did he yell 'I will not be silenced'?" I paused for a second. What could I say that even Charlie would believe?

"Because Emmett is weird." I almost said like a question again. Then I heard the front door open.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Edward yelled from downstairs.

"Yes." Charlie yelled back. He followed me down the stairs to meet Edward at the front door.

"I believe you forgot this." I said casually as I handed the phone to him. He smiled his crooked smile. I forgot to breathe.

"I'll explain what Emmett wants later." He whispered as he took it from me.

"Edward, you should really take better care of your stuff." Charlie grumbled to him as we walked back to the couch.

"Will do, Mr. Swan." Charlie nodded as he sat down.

"Uh, Charlie?" Edward asked in his angelic voice.

"Hmm?" Charlie replied.

"Would you mind if I took Bella out tonight?" I raised my eyebrows. What was Edward planning?

"Yes."

"Please? Alice actually wanted for her to spend the night afterward—that is if you said yes. Would you like me to call her?" Edward asked, being as polite as can be.

"Well, if Alice wants her, then fine. Go grab your stuff Bells." Charlie replied. I smiled, knowing that if Alice was involved in any way, Charlie would give in. I ran up the stairs and grabbed a bag full of stuff.

"Ready?" Edward asked as I walked out with him.

"Yes, and how exactly are we getting to your house?" I asked him.

"We aren't put your bag in your truck. We're going to the clearing." My heart raced. I was about to find out what Emmett was planning.


End file.
